


how are your lungs? (are they in pain?) [Traducción]

by Maya_0196



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Traducción, Unrequited Love, hanahaki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Las flores no dolían, con exactitud. Claro, podía sentir como sus raíces se enroscaban en sus pulmones cada vez que Peter sonreía y lo doloroso que era forzarlas a permanecer en su garganta, pero pudiera ser peor: Peter podría descubrir sus sentimientos. Francamente, Stiles prefería que la tierra lo tragase y desaparecer, por lo que presiona cada nueva flor entre las páginas de su diario y sonríe.Traducción autorizada por OvalNephrite.





	how are your lungs? (are they in pain?) [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how are your lungs? (are they in pain?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483013) by [OvalNephrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvalNephrite/pseuds/OvalNephrite). 

> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> ‘Teen Wolf TV’ le pertenece a su creador Jeff Davis. Esta obra está realizada sin ánimo de lucro. 
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación se trata de una traducción. La trama presentada está ideada y escrita por OvalNephrite -usuario en Archive of our own-, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura. 
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si ves publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia! 
> 
> Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

**how are your lungs? (are they in pain?)**

**[¿Cómo están tus pulmones? (¿Están sufriendo?)]**

Por** OvalNephrite**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

Stiles se queda mirando su fregadero en una mezcla de resignación e incredulidad. En el pasado, cuando las cosas eran normales, lo peor que podía significar una mordida era ser contagiado de rabia; ahora esa mezcla parecía imposible en un nivel fundamental, incluso para él.

Esto, no obstante.

Esto era nuevo.

Había un pétalo frente a él, asomándose desde la tapa del desagüe. Restos de saliva que cayeron cuando tosió estaban junto a él.

—¿Qué mierda…? —susurra con voz ronca. No sabía lo que significaba; ¿quizás era algo mágico? El druida de la semana anterior le había dado una mirada aduladora después de todo; pero pensándolo bien, el cosquilleo de su garganta le había estado molestado desde mucho antes.

Stiles sintió lágrimas en sus ojos por ese único pétalo cuando el reloj en su muñeca emitió un leve zumbido insistente. Decide que lo que sea que haya sido eso podía esperar hasta después de su examen de química.

Y así fue, en su mayor parte. No tosió otro pétalo, pero el primero había dejado algo amargo detrás. Algo pesado (y sí reproducía los eventos pasados, quizás ya lo sospechaba).

* * *

Después de la escuela va directo a la clínica de Deaton. Por una vez, el veterinario está realmente ocupado trabajando normal con animales normales, por lo que se sienta en la sala de espera y saca su teléfono. Hay algunos mensajes de Peter que le hacen sonreír cuando los lee.

**[15:40] Peter: **¿Dónde estás?

**[15:42] Peter: **No lo dicen en voz alta, pero Scott claramente piensa que te secuestré.

Stiles forma una mueca. Los pensamientos de ir a ver a Deaton y las maneras de solucionar esta nueva mierda le habían hecho olvidar la reunión de la manada. Tuvo la suerte que los latidos de su corazón no se transcribieran en un mensaje.

**[15:45] Tú: **El tráfico apesta.

**[15:45] Tú: **Llegaré en 15 minutos.

**[15:46] Tú: **¿No tienes una coartada para este tipo de cosas?

**[15:48] Peter: **Sí, pero prefiero guardarlas para ocasiones especiales.

Stiles se rió con el dorso de la mano contra su boca mientras leía la respuesta de Peter. Su garganta se apretó bruscamente hasta que tuvo que girar su mano y toser sobre ella. Cuando la aleja de sí se encuentra con otro pétalo, uno más pequeño que el anterior.

No notó los pasos acercándose hasta que se detuvieron frente a él. Alzó su mirada, pero Deaton tenía la propia fija en la palma de su mano. Su cara hizo erizar la piel de Stiles. Parecía… alarmado.

—Bueno doc, ¿es herpes mágica o algo así? —Se obligó a decir mientras el pánico se arrastraba por su columna—. ¿Crees que la escuela aceptará una receta de un veterinario? ¿O tengo que falsificar una? ¿Es o no un herpes real? Por favor, dime que no tengo que fingir-

Deaton, bendito sea, sale de su estado de ensoñación y le da la espalda, haciendo caso omiso a las divagaciones de Stiles. Fue reconfortante verlo tener una reacción normal, pero también lo molestaba.

Stiles sale de la clínica con un libro de cuero patéticamente pequeño («”Toma” insistió Deaton, pero ni siquiera Stiles era así de nerd) que había caído sin más en sus manos. Se moría por leerlo, pero tenía una reunión y una excusa que mantener, así que lo guarda en la guantera y regresa a la carretera principal.

* * *

** _花吐き病_ ** ** _ ∙ hanahaki byou_ ** _: La enfermedad Hanahaki es una nacida del amor unilateral, donde el paciente vomita y tose pétalos de flores al sentir tal sentimiento. La infección puede ser removida vía cirugía, pero los sentimientos del infectado desaparecen junto con ellas. Puede ser curada sin tales efectos secundarios sólo cuando los sentimientos son recíprocos._

Stiles se queda mirando la escasa información ofrecida por un largo tiempo.

Hay una pequeña nota adhesiva con el número personal de Deaton y, al parecer, con una oferta para la cirugía sí (cuando) llegara a necesitarla. La advertencia estaba allí; tácita, no escrita y de alguna forma innegable.

El sonido de una notificación sonó y echó un vistazo a su pantalla de bloqueo. Peter estaba de regreso con comida preparada. Stiles le había dado el dinero como compensación por llegar tarde.

El libro se cerró y su atención se centró en su estante más alto. Se metió una pastilla para la tos en su boca y procedió a escoger entre sus películas.

* * *

Cuando da un paso fuera, el sol está caliente e insistente. Había terminado su segundo examen hacia tan solo unos minutos, pero no estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, fue inteligente de su parte llevar pañuelos. Solo tosió dos pétalos.

Fuera, Peter lo esperaba con una de sus insoportables sonrisas que coincidía muy bien con su odioso automóvil. Valientemente intento fingir no notar las miradas que le daban cuando se dirigió al lado del pasajero y entró en él.

—Hey —Peter soltó una vez el coche empezó a moverse.

—Hey, tú—Stiles le respondió con facilidad. Trató de llevar una pierna hasta el tablero, pero lo dejó de hacer casi al instante—; ¡Ay, joder! Es todo, vamos por unas papas fritas.

La cara de Peter se arrugó de una manera que hizo a los pulmones de Stiles palpitar.

—Dairy Queen —propuso. Stiles pretendió pensarlo lo suficiente para que el lobo se irrite, y solo entonces, un movimiento de su mano fue usado para señalar su aprobación.

El resto del camino estuvo lleno de las quejas de Stiles sobre, cómo no, el señor Harris: qué no enseñó esto, y sí lo hizo, _fue_ al final, y cómo tenía que aprenderlo todo en una noche sin tener que estarse centrando en desenterrar carne de res con un pretencioso sátiro o algo igual de estúpido por una vez.

En un momento se sorprendió de sí al explicar toda una ecuación y redujo la velocidad de su habla con una tímida mueca. Peter tomo esa oportunidad para preguntar algo sobre uno de los factores, sus ojos sin desviarse de la carretera, y Stiles saltó a esa oportunidad con una sonrisa que está seguro parecía que iba a romper su rostro por la mitad.

* * *

La tos empeora.

Stiles aprendió a detener los pétalos a través de sus labios, apretando sus dientes y encerrándolos. Los mastica y vuelve a tragar. Le gusta pensar que cuanto más lo práctica, menos obvio parece.

Fue después que el resto de la manada habían dejado solos a Stiles y Peter en el loft para hacer investigación extra hasta el amanecer, cuando el mayor sale de la habitación y regresa con una taza de té.

—Esa tos tuya me preocupa. Si te niegas a ayudarte, aunque sea con el reposo, al menos intenta con esto —dice alegremente en respuesta ante la mirada desconcertada de Stiles. Vuelven a trabajar. El té es probablemente la única cosa que hace tragar la ola de pétalos que tratan de forzar su camino hasta su garganta.

Cuando Peter recibe un mensaje de Derek diciéndole que tienen algo para que checara, Stiles se queda atrás y llena el vacío del silencio con una serie de pétalos aterrizando en el inodoro.

* * *

Lydia es la primera en descubrirlo, por supuesto. Stiles no se sorprende; los lobos están tan confiados de sus sentidos mejorados que hacen caso omiso a las sutilezas que los seres humanos necesitan prestar atención. Hacía semanas atrás había encontrado un encanto para enmascarar su olor.

Lo encontró arrodillado en un inodoro después de su último examen con pétalos pegados a sus labios con saliva y moco. Scott hubiera entrado en pánico. Derek habría arremetido. Lydia no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Ella solo lo ayudo a levantarse y cuidadosamente limpió aquellas pruebas con una toalla de papel mojada. Sus ojos eran duros, pero no estaban llenos de decepción, solo una firme determinación que decía tener cuidado con ella.

Más tarde, Stiles sacó cuidadosamente el libro de Deaton del estante superior de su dormitorio y se lo mostró. La fémina quitó el polvo de la cubierta antes de leer cada una de las líneas que había en él.

Cuando termino, lo miró y le dijo:

—Eres un idiota.

Su voz sonó como las campanas de un funeral. Stiles solo embozó una sonrisa irónica.

* * *

—Tú —Peter le dijo con firmeza—: deberías ver a un médico—Estaban sentados juntos debajo de los árboles, no muy lejos de la casa Hale pero tampoco demasiado cerca. Derek estaba a una docena de yardas de distancia, con Isaac, Boyd, Erica y Scott golpeándose entre ellos para poner a prueba sus reflejos en el caso que algo ocurra.

—Sí, también he pensado en ello —comentó Stiles. Se recostó y llevo su mirada al cielo. Las motas de luz solar que se asomaban a través del dosel del bosque le recordaron a las estrellas—. Fui y me dieron algunos consejos para tratarlo.

Era un juego usual entre ambos, donde Peter pregunta algo y Stiles solo comentaba un poco sobre ello, respondiendo a verdades medias y con detalles significantes que no hacían nada al latido de su corazón. A veces lograba ver un destello de algo en los ojos de Peter. Aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba; ¿acaso era preocupación? ¿Frustración?

Sea lo que sea, era mejor que decirle la verdad completa. Peter no necesitaba saber que otra persona iba a morir por su causa.

(¿Pero era realmente por él, cuando Stiles guardaba todos y cada uno de los pétalos?)

* * *

Lydia leyó y releyó antes de pasárselo a él para que haga lo mismo, pero no había nada en el libro sobre el origen u otra forma de retrasar la enfermedad. En todo caso, los pocos y patéticos casos documentados mostraban que mientras más fuertes eran los sentimientos, más rápido crecerían las semillas en sus pulmones.

Revisaron la mayor parte del libro que contaba con bocetos de diferentes pétalos que eran comunes de encontrar entre los afectados. Los suyos eran narcisos: recuerdos, perdón, orgullo y creatividad.

Lydia hace una broma sobre el mito del que provienen las flores, mismo que sabían de memoria porque lo habían leído la primera vez juntos en la escuela secundaria. Narciso: el hombre que se amaba tanto a sí mismo que se quedó mirando su reflejo hasta consumirse.

Stiles no le ha dicho quién era, pero solo hay una persona en la manada que se ajusta a esa descripción, y ambos lo saben. Así que Stiles solo se ríe. Ríe y ríe una y otra vez hasta que empieza a toser más pétalos de narciso y, cuando se empieza a atragantar con ellos, sostiene su cabeza entre sus manos y llora.

* * *

El día que Stiles tose su primera flor completa, Peter coloca su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello durante una reunión. El toque es sólido e íntimo, una clara marca de olor que le hizo pavonearse por dentro.

Lydia mira fijo a cualquiera que diera una mirada extraña a su intercambio y tal vez eso es lo que le da el valor para levantar la mano y presionarla debajo de la mandíbula de Peter con el pulgar posando tentativamente contra su mejilla.

La suavidad de los ojos del mayor le hace sentir el pecho tan caliente como el oro fundido. Por un segundo, piensa que tal vez-

A sus flores le crecen espinas y aprieta los dientes con fuerza.

Es Jackson quien llama a Peter, alejándolo para preguntarle sobre la forma correcta de cambiar con algún hueso roto. Stiles lo ha visto hacerlo antes, pero sabe que Lydia se lo había dicho sin recordárselo. Le muestra a ella una rápida sonrisa antes de retirarse, porque él no está loco. Si se tratara de otra persona, probablemente se lo habría dicho a Peter al instante.

Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona.

* * *

A Stiles le gustan los narcisos. Sabe que Jackson los aplasta cuando olvida guardarlos en su bolsillo y que Lydia muerde su lengua para evitar mencionar la cirugía cada vez que traga aire con demasiada dureza. Sabe cómo se sienten, pero eso no hace que sea diferente.

Empieza a pensar en ellos como una evidencia de los recuerdos con los que florecieron, de sus sentimientos gritando tan fuerte y desagradable como lo haría si tuviera las suficientes bolas. Comienza un diario en la segunda semana de vacaciones de verano en algún lugar entre las solicitudes para la universidad, presionando una nueva flor en cada página. Debajo, escribe porqué encontró la fuerza para salir de sus pulmones.

A veces piensa en Peter encontrando el pequeño cuaderno después que todo haya terminado (de la única forma en que puede hacerlo). Trata de no pensar en ello.

* * *

Stiles comienza a planificar su futuro. No como antes, con la elección de la universidad y las carreras; sino del futuro cuando ya no esté. La tos hace que todo su cuerpo tiemble ahora.

Comienza a dejar en cualquier lado sus recetas de cocina para su padre. Escribe recordativos sobre qué no comer en notas adhesivas, cosa que su padre ya ha escuchado un millón de veces. Sin embargo, esta vez no son dirigidas a él; solo espera que Peter sea lo suficiente observador como para verlas, pero no lo suficiente atento para hacer preguntas. Era un deseo tonto.

Un día, Stiles nota que se están quedando sin pan integral. Lo agrega a su lista de compras y tacha algunas de las sugerencias de su padre, pero más tarde, se da cuenta que no es necesario. Cuando Peter viene, deja como si nada una barra de pan en la mesa antes que suban a su habitación.

Su alivio debe ser demasiado obvio (o tal vez fue la manera en la que se excusa para ir al baño al instante con jadeos entrecortados resonando y haciendo eco en las delgadas paredes), porque más tarde Peter lo mira con una preocupación tan honesta en sus facciones que despeja sus pulmones obstruidos para respirar con solidez.

—Algo está mal, Stiles. ¿Qué estás ocultando?

(Si esta fuera una historia con final feliz, Stiles está seguro de que este sería un buen momento para confesar.

(Pero esta no lo es, Stiles se asegura.))

Stiles aparta la vista de la película y se centra en los ojos de Peter. Sonríe con facilidad mientras agita una mano diciendo que estará bien.

Peter parece estar en conflicto, porque _debería_ ser una mentira, pero su corazón no tartamudea así que… no puede serla. Stiles sabía que no lo haría, porque al fin y al cabo no estaba mintiendo. Él _va _a estar bien, siempre y cuando sea capaz de seguir hablando y riendo con Peter, de seguir _amado _a Peter, incluso si eso lo mata.

* * *

Hace años, un hombre con ojos salvajes y con nada que perder le dijo:

«—Tú debes ser Stiles.»

Ahora, un hombre con ojos gentiles y todo para ganar le dice:

«—Voy a limpiar. Descansa un poco antes que nos vayamos.»

* * *

Incluso con el optimismo que tenía antes de que el crujido de la escalera fuera solo eso y un animal que lo miraba fijamente no significara nada, Stiles habría sabido que mantenerlo en secreto no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo. Aun así, tercamente se aferró a ese plan.

La otra alternativa era pensar en la sorpresa, disgusto y auto-odio de Peter, creyendo que era su culpa a pesar que _no lo era_-

No puede recordar cuando los pétalos se llenaron de carmín, manchando el blanco aterciopelado y corrompiéndolo. (Había una metáfora allí, en alguna parte. En lo personal, él era más un tipo de matemáticas). Sin embargo, cuando Lydia lo nota, al instante se lo dice. Con eso, quiere decir que ella lo agarra de sus cabellos y lo aleja del asiento del inodoro.

—Tienes que decirle—suelta, firme y desesperada. Hay algo en sus ojos que Stiles rara vez ve. No es del todo impotencia, pero está cerca. Aun así, niega con la cabeza.

»¿Por qué no? —grita, agarrándolo de los hombros. Su cara está un poco borrosa, pero quizás sea por la sacudida.

—Se sentirá asqueado o fingirá sentir lo mismo, y estoy bastante seguro de que ambas me matarían en el acto. No puede cambiar lo que siente, Lyd. No soy el tipo de imbécil que lo deja con este tipo de culpa. Ya tiene suficiente —agrega, mirando algún punto sobre su hombro en lugar de sus ojos.

Los hombros de Lydia se hundieron y de repente se ve mucho más cansada que antes. Parece mayor.

Stiles no pudo soportar verlo, así que se levanta y murmura una disculpa mientras se dirige a la puerta del baño. No mira atrás, pero cuando llega a la puerta, Lydia está allí para llevarlo a su casa. Ella insiste, diciendo que las flores le están cortando oxígeno, que será peligroso para él manejar. No tiene suficiente energía para negarse, demonios, apenas tiene la suficiente para enviarle un mensaje a Peter diciendo que hoy no se quedaría por el aventón. Los tres puntos que obtuvo de respuesta son suficientes para dejarlo tosiendo contra el tablero del auto. Lydia no dice nada.

* * *

En retrospectiva, Stiles debería haber sabido que Lydia no se rendiría tan fácil. Pero no esperaba despertándose en medio de la noche con el ruido sordo de un gruñido animal.

Las flores florecían con cada respiración, pero aun así se incorpora para darle una mirada áspera a la figura.

—¿En serio? ¿A las 2 A.M.? Es un poco tarde para la hora mágica, si…—comenzó. Las palabras quedaron en su garganta cuando se encontró con ojos helados. Stiles tragó.

Todo encajó cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y reconoció más de la silueta de Peter. Este sostenía un libro: _el _libro. Estaba abierto en una de las páginas más completas, palabras cubiertas por un solo y ensangrentado narciso. Debe haber olido la sangre.

Stiles no había tocado el libro en días, y desde luego no había dejado que ninguna de las flores que guardaba permanezca con manchas de sangre. Pensó de nuevo en la expresión en los ojos de Lydia y sus hombros se hundieron en derrota.

—Mira, yo-

—¿Quién? —Peter lo interrumpió. De repente estaba mucho más cerca, su boca llena de colmillos. Sus manos temblaron cuando los colocó sobre los brazos de Stiles, aunque de forma mucho más suave. Stiles ahogó una flor que quiso salir con insistencia—. ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Qué, por qué no me lo dijiste? —continuó. Su voz tembló por un momento—. ¿Creíste que no podías confiar en mí?

—¡No! —gritó Stiles tan pronto como las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca. Tuvo suerte que su padre estaba en la estación, porque eso lo habría despertado al instante—. No Peter, no, no es-

—¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué no –

—¡Porque no deberías volver a pasar por esto! —Stiles cerró sus ojos y bajó su cabeza. Las palabras se derramaron, pétalos enredándose con su lengua—. ¡Porque no es tu culpa, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, pero sé que podrías pensar que sí incluso si no lo dices porque eso es lo que siempre haces! ¡Pones esa estúpida sonrisa tuya y haces algún comentario listillo que me hace querer retorcerte el cuello porque no puedo soportar verte culpándote! Pensé —la tos se convirtió en un gorgoteo. Pudo tragarlas un poco—. No quiero ver eso en ningún maldito día hasta que todo haya terminado, ¿está bien? Solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes que mis estúpidos sentimientos trajeran estas malditas flores.

Peter lo miró fijo, con una expresión indescifrable. Hace al estómago de Stiles retorcerse ante la forma en que esta arrodillado en la cama frente a él. Están casi a la misma altura, pero el lobo de alguna manera se las arregla para llenar toda la habitación. Lo hace sentir seguro.

—Stiles —murmura Peter. Su voz engañosamente tranquila, suplicante—, ¿puedes decirme quién es? No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? No es como si hubieras agotado todas las posibilidades.

A pesar de sus palabras, hay una ira latente en el brillo de sus ojos. Garras pinchaban los antebrazos de Stiles. Parece como si quisiera arrastrar a alguien de la cama y llevarla hasta la puerta de los cabellos. Stiles resopla en la palma de su mano y niega.

—Eres imposible —silbó el menor y se levantó. Peter lo deja irse, mirándose tremendamente confundido. Lo único que le da es una mirada – no se arriesgó más a perder del par de flores que ya habían crecido.

El pequeño diario estaba justo donde lo dejo hace unas horas. Stiles aún recuerda las burlas de Erica sobre su ‘tipo’ que le hizo toser su última flor arrugada. Con esa memoria en su mente para tranquilizarlo, se da la vuelta y coloca el cuadernillo en las manos de Peter.

—Stiles-

—Solo léelo, lobo zombie. —Se resiste a la tentación de levantar su vista hasta que escucha que el cuadernillo ser abierto y una inhalación brusca le sigue.

Peter toma el diario como si estuviera hecho de cristal, rozando sus dedos entre todos y cada uno de los pétalos y flores que encuentra. Lee cada línea y comentario, cada historia que se entremezclan. Las piezas del rompecabezas fueron colocadas en su lugar y sus ojos se veían tan ridículamente amorosos que hizo doler el corazón de Stiles y quemar su garganta.

Pero cuando Peter llegó a la última página y, finalmente, miro hacia arriba, no había el enojo o disgusto que Stiles había estado esperando. Solo… _algo _profundo e intenso que sacudió todo su ser. Avanzó un paso y Stiles retrocedió otro. Por cada uno de los pasos que lo llevaban hacia él Stiles fue caminando hacia atrás hasta que su cadera golpeó contra el escritorio.

Al final levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Peter. Su respiración se enganchó cuando manos cálidas subieron para acunar su mandíbula. Apenas tuvo tiempo para recuperarse antes de que fuera llevado a un bruco beso.

Lo primero en que pensó el menor de los dos cuando su cerebro se reinició fue que los labios de Peter eran sorprendentemente suaves. Pronto esa fue la única idea clara en su cabeza y, a través de esa neblina tentativamente enredó sus dedos en el cabello del mayor y lo acercó más a sí.

El lobo vino sin pelear. De hecho, su entusiasmo fue suficiente para hacer a Stiles jadear, Peter tomó eso como una oportunidad para deslizar su lengua entre sus labios. El castaño negará hasta la muerte el chillido que se le escapó; sus propias ministraciones fueron descuidadas e inexpertas, pero Peter era paciente, acuna el cuello de Stiles y lo guía, enseña hasta que sus rodillas están debilitadas.

Es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta que Peter está murmurando cosas contra sus labios, regaños suaves que se convierten poco a poco en palabras dulces. Hacen que Stiles se retire, luchando por recuperar el aliento. No quiere lastima.

Peter se le queda mirando como si pudiera leer su mente.

—Vamos Stiles, une los puntos —suspira, dolorosamente cariñoso—. Tu inteligencia es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti.

La tensión se rompe y los fragmentos se forman en sus ojos para rodar por sus mejillas como lágrimas. Llora y Peter ríe contra su cuello, arrastrando besos hasta su mandíbula. Pronto, ambos están riendo hasta sentirse mareados.

—Te amo —Stiles jadea. Es un peso fuera de sus pulmones y corazón—. Te amo tanto.

—Yo también te amo—Peter responde, sincero y cálido, acercando más a Stiles.

* * *

Más tarde, Peter y Stiles entran al loft de la mano. Stiles usa su otra mano para mostrarle a Lydia su dedo medio. Ella debidamente responde:

—De nada.


End file.
